A Love story
by Pepsi-Chan2
Summary: One day Pony is bored outta his mind, what does he do? Goes on a Walk of corase...but what will he find?.... PonyXoc, SodaXoc, SteveXOc, Two-bitXoc, DallyXoc, JohnnyXoc Rated for future Swearing
1. Chapter 1

PC2: Well Hiya folks!! I got a new one for ya!

Summary: Pony was bored one day and went for a walk…and what does he find?

Parings: PonyXoc, SodaXOc, SteveXOc, Two-bitXOc, JohnnyXOc, DallyXOc

PC2: Well Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Pony

* * *

(My pov)

I glared at some kid who was walking down the road by me, I wasn't in the best of moods, well you could say I was no short of pissed off. He just looked at me then scurried away frightened, I smirked _huh I could get used to this_ I thought watching him run away.

I never wanted to Fan-freakin-tastic Tulsa, but I had no choice, I didn't want to leave Logan, the only _real _family I've got. But since the old man got custody…well like I said I had no choice. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice, where I was walking, and ironically I ran into a kid; I gowned landing on the ground hard.

"Sorry..." he apologized; I looked up and met his green-gray eyes.

* * *

(Pony's POV)

I sighed walking down the road, there was nothing to do at home, Two-bit was out, probly getting drunk, soda and Steve were at work. Johnny was some where, and I didn't even _want_ to know where Dally was. And Darry was at work, like always. I had finished my homework at lunch, and today my track coach was ill, so no practice, so yep you guessed it I was bored.

I was so bored I felt like watching grass grow! I needed to get outt'a my house so I went for a walk thinking on what to do. I would go and see a movie…but what movie? I could hang out with a friend, but what friend? Finally I settled on going to the DX to see soda.

I knew Steve would have a cow but I didn't care, at least I'm outt'a the house. I was so busy in musing on what I would do today that I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground; I heard them grown so I apologized "sorry…" I looked up into rich-brown eyes. I blinked then took a nice look at whoever it was that I ran over. She was 'bout five foot three, maybe two, had long brown hair with crimson tips. Big rich-brown eyes hidden behind long eyelashes, man oh man was she a looker!

"May I help you? Or are you just going to stare some more?" she asked

I felt my ears get hot, "Uh…hi?" I said awkwardly, and a little lamely. I don't normally talk to girls, to anyone really. She just laughed a sound that was like music to my ears.

"Well hi to you to, what's your name?" she asked, again I felt my ears grow hot, I never really liked telling people my name for the first time.

"P-Ponyboy Curtis." I mumbled

"What? Speak up, I couldn't hear you."

"Ponyboy Curtis." I said a little louder so she could hear me.

"Ponybob carrots?" she asked, then shrugged "well okay…"

'_Ponybob carrots? Well that's a new one.' _I thought smiling. "No its _PONYBOY CURTIS not ponybob carrots." _I said feeling like I was talking to a 5 year old_,_ she laughed again.

"I know…I heard you the fist time, now tell me your middle name, or is it just 'boy' where as your fist are 'pony'?" I grinned she was just like Two-bit.

"No, no my first name is Ponyboy, and my middle is Michel and last is Curtis."

"Oh…that would make since." She paused then looked at me; I could tell she was sizing me up. "Well ponybob, how's 'bout you show me 'round town?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, but you gotta promise me one thing though…" I paused looking at her smiling.

"Yeah? Well okay, sure why not?" she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't call me ponybob…ever." She just smiled, mischievously.

"'Kay carrots!" she said grinning

"That's it!" I said then I chased her but she must've known I was going to do this cause she got a head start, and was very fast. But not as fast as me I might add.

* * *

(My POV)

I could tell he was gaining on me so I sped up a little more, then finally he caught up and tackled me. We both fell to the ground

"Hey pony?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he just looked at me funny.

"What for?"

"For making my first day here, fun." I said smiling at him, he smiled right back, man he was drop dead gorgeous. With messy sandy colored hair, navy blue t-shirt, blue levies, and those green-gray eyes, yep he was hot. And to think I thought that moving here was the worst thing ever, there was a pause then.

"Hey I almost forgot, what's your name?" pony asked looking at me.

"McKenzie, though call me Kenz or Kenzie, whatever you like." I said then I thought of something, "Hey where are we going to go?"

"Oh…well I could take you to see my brother Sodapop at the DX." He said thinking of something,

"Sure."

* * *

PC2: Well whacha think? Hit or miss? oh and sorry for the shortness of it...i was running low on ideas!

Pony: I thought it was rather nice.

McKenzie: -British accent- Yes it was rather nice wasn't it?

PC2:-rolls eyes- anyway R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

PC2: I was bored so I decided to update. Enjoy! Oh and Happy Halloween!

Special Thanks to: Shennadoh, Steph36, Corwin's Baby Girl for reviewing on my last chapter!! you guys rock!

Disclamer: uh…I don't remember if I said this in the first chapter but…I don't own diddlysquat…so yeah!

* * *

I just had to finish this car then I would be done for the day since business was slow, today. Then me and soda can hang out without pony butting in, I swear sometimes it's like he comes with us so he can piss me off. Speak of the devil, here he comes. I could tell because of the sneakers, his has holes in the toes and looks ragged.

"Steve? Are you there?" he asked, obviously he haddent seen that I was under the car, obviously.

"Yeah." I said then went back to working on the car. Then I noticed I needed a wrench, a monkey wrench to be exact. "Hey pone, hand me that wrench will ya?"

"Uh…Which one?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"The silver one." I said sarcastically.

"Uh…Steve there _all_ silver."

"Really? I never would've noticed." I said letting the sarcasm in my voice sink in. I could tell he was getting frustrated, _serves him right. That'll teach him to come and ruin my fun._ I thought smirking, and then I thought about how that this was my _last_ car and I really needed it done. "Look just hand me the monkey wrench."

"uh which ones-" but he stopped suddenly for some reason, then I felt the cool metallic feel of the wrench be put in my hand, I looked at it and noticed that it was the _right _one for once.

"Hey your getting better at that." I said impressed, that he'd actually get the right wrench.

"That wasn't me." I blinked, not many people were here today. So I had no clue who it was that handed me the wrench

"Who was it?" I asked

"It was me," a soft voice, it sounded like a girl. _A girl with pony, since when?_ I thought then rolled out from under the car to see exactly who it was that was with him.

"Me who?" I asked then looked and saw…one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in a long time. She had long brown hair tipped with crimson, framing two beautiful rich brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with mickey mouse on it, and a short skirt that was black and lime green, with the same colored tights to match and black shoes with green stripes on them.

"Pony…uh who's your friend?" I asked a half jealous, half surprised, I mean the kid doesn't really get dates.

"Steve this is Kenz…well McKenzie but she prefers Kenz or Kenzie." Then he looked at Kenz, "Kenz this is Steve Randle." Pony finished introducing us.

"Hey," she said and I briefly wondered if she was shy.

"Hey." Then I guess pony was tired of the chit-chat and asked.

"Hey Steve where's soda?"

"He's working the Cash register." I said taking my eyes off of Kenz for a second to look at him "Why do you want him?" I asked

"Well I wanted Kenz to meet him, since I'm taking her 'round the town." He said then looked at me as if saying 'well-go-get-him.'

"Oh okay." I said then I looked at the look he was giving me, "What? I aint your butler, _you_ get him yourself." He just looked at me all agitated like, and then Kenz spoke up.

"Well carrots, it looks like your friend is busy so we better go." She said giving me a look that made me want to do what ever she said.

"Fine. I'll get him for you, hang tight." I got up and went to get soda, tripping over my tool box in the process. I could hear pony and Kenz laughing so I sped off.

* * *

I laughed as Steve tripped over his tool box; he seemed like a nice guy, though I don't know why pony doesn't like him much, though he hadn't said anything I could just tell the tension between them.

"Hey Kenz? Why were you acting all shy just a minuet ago?" pony asked when he was done laughing, I stopped too.

"I donno," I said which was the truth, then I thought of something. I looked around then found the mechanics crawler. And went under the car to take a look.

"Kenz I don't think that's a good idea, Steve might get mad."

"And your point would be?" he didn't seam to have an answer so I set to work.

* * *

PC2: well thanks for reading, if you have read….uh…sorry again it was short, the chapters looked oh so longer in my note book, a couple pages really but when I typed it up…well that was another story.

Pony: Well thanks…R&R!

Steve: -glares- and no flames or you'll have to deal with me. –cracks his knuckles threatingly-

PC2: uh….


	3. Chapter 3:Chicken or Egg?

PC2: Well Happy Halloween!! I am updating because I feel like being nice. And also I wanted to.

Pony: Pepsi-Chan2 would like to thank all of those who have reviewed; it helps her feel like she's wanted.

PC2: PONY!!!

Pony: What? I'm just stating the facts.

PC2:-growls- shut up or I'll turn you into a newt.

Pony: That can't happen.

Soda: uh…pony stranger things have happened…so I suggest that you shut up.

Steve: Pepsi-Chan2 does not own The Outsiders…though she wants to.

Disclamer: Pepsi-Chan2 does not own The Outsiders, or the Wizard of Oz.

* * *

"Thanks, and please come again." I said waving to my costumer, while they walked to the door. But just as they were about to co out, Steve came running in, his face was red as a tomato. I wondered why he looked so embarrassed. "Yo Stevie."

"Soda! Sodaponybroughtareallynicelookingbrod,andsheknowsaboutcarsandponywantsyou!comeandseesheisreallyalooker!!" I blinked _what did he just say?_ I thought smiling.

"What?" I asked still smirking though I was really confused, I couldn't understand one word of what he said.

"Pony-" he started but I cut him off, the smirk off of my face.

"What about him? Is he hurt?!?"

"No but-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but-"

"Well then where is he?" I asked wondering why Steve was acting so strange. And what was wrong with my brother.

"good looking broad. Pony. Outside. Now." He said before I could cut him off again.

"What?' I asked confused, my little brother with a girl? Is he serious? curious as to why Steve would actually think that my brother would be with a girl I followed him outside. There was pony, looking at the car Steve was supposed to be working on, but no girl like Steve said. "Hey pone, what's up?" I asked then he jumped.

"oh hey Soda." I guess he didn't hear us coming.

"Where's Kenzie?" Steve asked looking at pony.

Pony didn't say anything, and just pointed to the car. Me and Steve bent down and could see some black and green tennis shoes sticking out from under the car. For a moment I was reminded of the wizard of Oz, I smiled.

"is this the famous witch of the east?" I asked trying not to laugh, then there was a pause. Then the tennis shoes rolled out on a mechanics crawler, followed by bright black and green tights, and a matching skirt, followed by a black mickey mouse shirt. then a beautiful face that had a smile bright as the sun. Cheesy I know, but true.

"I'm not a witch, I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas." She said smiling at me, we all laughed at that. I stuck my hand out.

"My names Sodapop, soda for short." I said, she whipped her hands on her skirt and shook mine.

"McKenzie, call me Kenz or Kenzie though." She said smiling then she looked at Steve, "I fixed some of it, but not all. Sorry…"

"That's okay…thanks for doing that, you didn't have to." Steve said, she just smiled then looked at pony.

"Well where do you wanna go next?"

"oh umm…lets go to the lot, or we could go to the park." Pony said, she nodded.

"Lead the way captain carrot." I laughed _carrot? What is she talking about? His name is pony._ pony just shook his head and then said by to us. Then they left, I was a little jealous of my brother, though not that much he needed a girlfriend. But then why do I feel so jealous? I think I like her to, but I better not tell pony that.

"…huh soda?" Steve asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said that she really was a looker." He said smirking at me.

"I'll say."

* * *

I was stretched out on the lot, I had gone to the Curtis' house but no one was home. So I decided to go to the lot and have a smoke, I didn't want to go back to my house, since of my old man, but then I didn't want to stay at the cutis' s either. Because I would feel like I was taking up space and intruding. So I just slept in the lot. I was thinking about where pony might be when I heard voices, I hoped it wasn't some Socs, they would just be trouble. But I was relived to hear that it was pony, but I had no idea who was with him. I sat up "pony?"

"Johnny?" he asked looking around, since it was getting kind of dark, it was a little hard to see.

"over here." I said waving to him, he must've seen, because he came over. "hey pony."

"Hey Johnny. How's it going?" he said but then was cut off by…the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was about five foot three maybe two. She had long brown hair tipped with crimson, framing two beautiful rich brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with mickey mouse on it, and a short skirt that was black and lime green, with the same colored tights to match and black shoes with green stripes on them.

"Uh…pony who's this?" she had a nice voice too.

"Oh! Kenz this is Johnny Cade. And Johnny this is Kenz." He said then she stuck out her hand, and said in a some what stuffy voice

"Charmed I'm sure." I laughed she was like Two-Bit. I just laughed and shook her hand. I don't normally talk to people, even the gang.

"Hey Johnny we are going to my house, you wanna come?" Pony asked looking at me

"sure."

We were half way to the Curtis house when Kenz looked at me. "Hey Johnny? What came first the egg or the chicken?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" I asked, pony was staring at her too.

"Just tell me what do you think came first the chicken or the egg. I say the chicken." I cracked a smile, she sure was crazy, like Two-Bit.

"I say Egg." I said though I don't know why, it just seemed right.

"Nope it's a chicken; cos if you didn't have the chicken where would the egg come from?"

"Wrong, it's the egg. If you didn't have the egg, then you wouldn't have a chicken."

"I still say its chicken."

"No, Egg."

"Chicken."

"Egg."

"Chicken."

"No way it was the egg."

"Chicken!!" she looked a little frustrated.

"Egg!!" By now pony was looking at us like we were nuts but I didn't care. "I'm telling you it's the egg."

"And I'm telling you it's the egg."

"You guys are both nuts. And wrong, it's a cycle, and there is no _beginning._So yeah." Kenz thought about this for a second.

"But then where did the chicken-"

"Egg. " I cut across her.

"Whatever…where did the chicken, _or_ egg, come from? Did it just appear? Or the first chicken lay the egg." She finished looking at me, I shook my head. I don't know why I was so bothered by the simple fact of which came first the chicken or the egg; and this was a record for me since I don't usually talk. But boy howdy, she sure could make me talk.

".." I said then I heard the voice of Two-bit, cut in.

"What is a egg Johnnycakes?" I blinked since when was he here, I looked around. We were at the Curtis house, and I hadn't even noticed.

Pony laughed, I guess he knew what I was thinking. "They were just fighting about what came first the chicken or the egg." Two-Bit smiled.

"I thought Soda and Stevie were at work." Pony blinked.

"They are."

"But dally wouldn't ask such a dumb question. And Darry's at work." Two-Bit reasoned.

"That is also true." I said. Two-bit looked at me, then nodded towards the door.

"Then who the hell is it?" he asked.

"Me." Kenz said coming out into the light. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd not swear thank you very much."

* * *

PC2: Ohh what will two-bit say??

Two-Bit: Yeah what will i say?


End file.
